A Guide to FanFiction and Avatar Fan Terms
by 21Skadoosh
Summary: A guide to all the confusing words fanfiction authors use, but newcomers don't understand! Includes commonly used Avatar couple terms and all those crazy acronyms!


This is compilation of all the confusing terms I had to figure out for myself when I first started reading here on FanFiction. It is in alphabetical order for your convenience. Feel free to review and correct me, or add other words and phrases I left out. I also have all the crazy names us Avatar fans use for pairings. :D See the very bottom for those.

FIRST, I will address the ratings**: K, K+:** These are harmless, with no blood, gore, or sex. Completely safe. **T, T+: **Some inappropriate language used, don't be surprised to see a little physical action, including kissing, and gentle touching. **M: **Blood, gore, violence, bad language, sex, you name it. Anything goes.

_A_

**AH**- **A**ll **H**uman. If the story has immortal/fantastical beings, an **AH **story will have only human characters.

**AU**- **A**lternate **U**niverse. If the story is mythical or from a different era, it could be modern-day. It could also be reversed: a modern-day novel is now mythical.

_B_

**Beta**- An editor of sorts for the writer.

_C_

**Canon**- Everything the novel/movie/etc the story was based on was. Canon Couples are the couples that the original creators had. Canon Plot is the original plot. Canon Characters are all the characters from the novel/movie/etc the story was based off of; no new characters, or **OC**'s in sight.

**Cliffy**- A cliffhanger. The author will suddenly cut off right before a pivotal point in the story and continue it in the next chapter, or sequel. Meant to keep you reading the story.

**Crack-Fic**- Written for pure enjoyment. Usually humorous and bubbly.

**Crossover**- A crossover of the novel/movie/etc and another novel/movie/etc. Setting, characters and creatures are incorporated into the story.

_D_

**Drabble**- Usually a story where the chapters have nothing to do with eachother. May include various writing methods: **SONGFICS**, first-person writing, then third person writing the next chapter, etc.

_E_

**Epilogue**- The end of a story. It will tie up any lose ends from the story, and usually tell the lives of the people in the story, either years later, or a few hours. Should always have a certain finality to it.

_F_

**Filler**- Usually a chapter in which the author writes some nonsense, or out of context mini-story within the story. Almost always has nothing to do with furthering the plot. Can usually be skipped and the story will still make sense.

**Femeslash**- A story where the author has paired up two women. Usually always **M** and include **LEMONS.**

**Flames**- Hateful reviews sent to the author critically judging the story.

**Fluff**- A light and "fluffy" chapter or story where everything is "all good". Nothing bad happens. Usually in romance fics. Commonly used also: fluffy. (Thank you secretsofadarkangel!)

_I_

**IC- I**n **C**haracter. When a character has the same personality given to them by the original creator.

_L_

**Lemons**- Simply put—sex. Whether it is graphic or gentle, it is _always_ sex. Rated **M**, but beware of mislabeled stories. Also referred to as: **Limes, Lemonade, Lemon-Lime**, and so on; beware of anything subtly referred to as "**sour**".

_M_

**Mary-Sue**- A completely and utterly perfect girl or woman with no flaws, or endearing flaws. There are many types of Mary-Sue. Also called Gary-Stu or Marty-Stu, the male version. See Wikipedia (dot) org / wiki / Mary_Sue

_O_

**OC**- **O**riginal **C**haracter. A character thought up by the author and used for many things: a villain, a romantic interest, or a plot device.

**OOC**- **O**ut **O**f **C**haracter. This character from the book now has an altered or completely different personality.

**One-Shot**- A small story only one chapter long.

_P_

**Plot Bunnies**- Little, usually insignificant, plots that deviate from the bigger plot. Usually used in **FILLERS.**

**Prologue**- The introduction to a story. This may include anything from a **TEASER** from the end and/or middle of the story, to a small look into someone's life before the story. A lead into the story.

_S_

**Ship Wars**_-_ Verbal conflicts between **SHIPPERS** where they argue about favorite couples and how their respective choice is better. Usually stupid and annoying. :P

**Shipper**- Someone who supports, or "**ships**", a certain couple.

**Slash**- A **slash-fic** is a story where they have paired up two men. Usually always **M** and include **LEMONS.**

**Song-Fic**- A story where a song is incorporated.

_T_

**Teasers**- Small snippets of the next chapter, the sequel, prequel, etc.

**Two-Shot**- A small story only two chapters long.

_Y_

**Yaoi**_-_ A story in which there is male/male sex.

**Yuri-** A story in which there is female/female sex.

* * *

Crazy Names for Our Crazy Couples:

**Kataang**- The most famous canon couple, and the pairing of Katara and Aang. (**SHIPPERS **commonly called "Kataangers".)

**Zutara**- The most famous non-canon couple, and the pairing of Zuko and Katara. (**SHIPPERS** commonly called "Zutarians".)

**Sukka**- A canon couple and the pairing of Sokka and Suki.

**Tokka**- Non-canon, and the pairing of Toph and Sokka.

**Maiko**- Canon and the pairing of Mai and Zuko.

**Ty Lokka**- Non-canon and the pairing of Ty Lee and Sokka.

**On Jaang**- Non-canon, and the pairing of On Ji and Aang. (On Ji was the little girl from the Fire Nation that danced with Aang. They went to the same school. Book 3, Episode 2, thanks Sophie Aiyanna!)

**Blutara**- Non-canon and the pairing of The Blue Spirit (a.k.a Prince Zuko) and Katara.

**Taang- **Non-canon and the pairing of Toph and Aang. (How could I forget!?? Thanks to thecatwhiperer1, sarah, things24, and icarusenjoyedtheview for reminding me!)

**Toko**- Non-canon and the pairing of Toph and Zuko.

**Blulady**- Non-canon and the pairing of the Blue Spirit (Zuko) and the Painted Lady (Katara).

**Suko**- Non-canon and the pairing of Zuko and Suki.

**Ty Luko**- Non-canon and the pairing of Zuko and Ty Lee.

**Jinko**- Non-canon and the pairing of Jin and Zuko.

**Jetara**- Semi-non-canon and the pairing of Jet and Katara.

**Kataru**- Semi-non-canon and the pairing of Haru and Katara.

**Urzai**- Canon and the pairing of Ursa and Ozai.

Smellershot- Semi-non-canon, and the pairing of Smellerbee and Longshot.

Jetzula- Non-canon and the pairing of Jet and Azula.

Same-Sex Couples (Obviously none are Canon.)

**Zukka**- The pairing of Zuko and Sokka.

**Jetko**- The pairing of Zuko and Jet.

**Zukaang**- The pairing of Zuko and Aang.

**Jetokka-** The pairing of Jet and Sokka.

**Ty Zula**- The pairing of Ty Lee and Azula.

**Katoph**- The pairing of Katara and Toph.

**Azutara**- The pairing of Azula and Katara

**Mai Lee**- The pairing of Mai and Ty Lee.

You can thank ZarosKnight for all the yuri up there.

If anyone would like to throw in any others, review!

* * *

Thank you for reading! Again, review and tell me anything you liked, hated, want to add, want to remove, or feel I need to change.


End file.
